Mr. Arkansas
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Mr. Arkansas (8/15/80-August 1982) :Sam McGuinness (5/1/92-6/30/05) :Beyron (10/1/04-6/30/05) Real Name: Sam McGuinness Birthday: February 9, 1950 Hometown: Little Rock, AR / Tharnadia Marital Status: Single Alignment: Heel Height: 6'2" Weight: 263 Theme Music: "Arkansas" by Eva Ware Barrett (Mr. Arkansas) :"Do You Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart (Sam McGuinness) :“Cat’s in the Cradle” by Ugly Kid Joe (Beyron) Wrestling Debut: 1968 (Tulsa) MVW Debut: August 15, 1980 / October 1, 2004 Debut Opp: Mr. Tennessee / E.Z. Money Last Match: May 31, 2000 / June 30, 2005 Last Opp: Danger Boy / Battle Royale Style: All Rounder Finishing Move: Arkansas Shuffle (discus punch) / Vulcan Nerve Pinch Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: El Hijo del Padre, Austin Idol Image: T.C. Carson (Living Single) Personal History Sam McGuinness was born on February 9, 1950, to Demetrius and Mary (Carlton) McGuinness in Fort Smith, Arkansas. He graduated from Southside High School in 1968. He played basketball in high school and received a scholarship to play for the University of Arkansas. He was also an active member of the Future Farmers of America in high school, serving as chapter president as well as Arkansas State Vice President. While playing basketball for the Razorbacks, he paid for his other expenses through his wrestling in Tulsa and the surrounding area. Sam graduated with a double degree in Agribusiness and Secondary Education. He was hired immediately from the University of Arkansas to teach Agribusiness at the Fort Smith campus. He went into business with Sam Avey III (grandson of Tulsa promoter Sam Avey). They went in together and founded the Razorback Wrestling Alliance. Sam served as Chief Operating Officer for the RWA from 1972 until he sold the company to Arnold Adams. From 1972 to 1979, the RWA recognized its own titles as well as those of NWA Tri-State (once owned by Avey's grandfather). While working with the Arkansas State FFA as an alumnus, Sam also became a member of the Arkansas State Fair Board. Through this avenue, he brought RWA and NWA Tri-State to Little Rock and Barton Coliseum. When he sold the RWA, he made part of the arrangement with the MVW that a card would be held every fifth Friday of the month. This would be the Fifth Friday supercard series that promoted the MVW in the state of Arkansas. After the RWA's sale, Sam donned a mask and wrestled under the moniker Mr. Arkansas until he retired from the ring again in May 2000. He was also given the position of Circuit Commissioner for the Collierville-Somerville-Pine Bluff Circuit. When the circuit structure was expanded to bring in more arenas in Arkansas, he was then transferred over to the Arkansas Circuit. On October 1, 2004, Sam once again came out of wrestling retirement. This time he donned green and white war paint (ala Ultimate Warrior's early career) and came to the ring with the Beyron gimmick. Telling Arnold that he really just missed being in the ring, he came up with the mysterious gimmick. Hailing from Tharnadia (a suburb of Parts Unknown), Beyron came to the ring acting as if he was hyped up on speed. The gimmick didn't last very long as the fifty-four-year-old didn't have the speed and agility he once had. He officially retired from the ring on June 30, 2005. After the MVW folded, Sam focused on his remaining years at the Fort Smith campus of the University of Arkansas. He retired from teaching in 2009 at the age of 59. He stays in touch with several of his wrestling contacts. He is still very supportive of the Fort Smith FFA chapter and donates a great deal of time for their projects. Title History Title # Won From Lost To RWA Heavyweight Title 1 Tournament Final (April 6, 1972) Tommy Carroll (March 6, 1974) RWA Tag Team Titles (w/ St. Michael) 1 Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove (October 12, 1973) Jason Allanson & Sam Avey III (February 21, 1974) RWA Tag Team Titles (w/ John Temple) 1 Jason Allanson & Sam Avey III (February 28, 1974) Preston Drake & Jason Allanson (August 7, 1976) RWA Heavyweight Title 2 Pentagon (January 2, 1975) Preston Drake (August 22, 1976) RWA Heavyweight Title 3 Preston Drake (September 3, 1976) Tommy Carroll (December 23, 1976) Category:Board of Directors Category:Heels Category:Wrestlers Category:Promoters Category:RWA Alumni Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers